You Shot First
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: While making her way towards Rock, her heart sinks as she hears a gunshot. Rated M because it's Revy. RockXRevy. May be continued.
1. Chapter 1

Rock staggered backwards into to wall, slamming his back against it with a loud thump before slowly sliding down it into a sitting position. The gun he held fell out of his limp hand, clattering onto the floor and sliding under his leg.

"Rock!" Revy screamed as she burst through the door. "Rock! Are you okay!"

"...Revy...?"

She grabbed his shoulders after giving him a glance over, slamming his back into the wall. "You need to snap out of it, dipshit! We need move! Get off your fucking ass, Rock!"

"But... Revy... I... I just killed someone..."

"Listen to me! He was going to kill you, Rock. You got him first! You're still alive! You can sort through this shit back on the Lagoon, but for now," She lifted him by his collar and dragged him to the door, cutlass in hand, "Fucking move!"

Dutch lit a cigarette, taking a large drag before speaking. "So that's why he locked himself away in his bunk... He got his first kill..." He took another drag, standing from his seat at the Lagoon controls. "Revy... Why don't you go talk to him."

She sighed, grabbing a second beer for the man she was about to play therapist with, or at least attempt to. Shaking her head, she decided on grabbing the whole sixpack.

Rock sat in his bunk, his face buried in his hands. Not bothering to flinch or look up as Revy kicked his door open, kicking it closed behind her before dropping the armful of beer onto his bed. "Hey."

He didn't respond.

Hissing out of annoyance, she grabbed a beer, opening it and shoving it in his face. "For fucks sake, drink."

"...Thanks Revy..."

A few moments of silence passed as they both drank their beer, Revy opening up her second can and silently passing another to Rock, who accepted it.

"Li... Listen, Rock." She glanced down at her beer, gathering her thoughts. "I know it was your first kill, but things like this happen everyday in this business. It's either us, or them. I would rather have all of us live than have even one us of die. As Sis says, we're comrades. I may be a hardass, but even that word means something to me." She paused, downing some of her beer and looking away. "I'm glad you decided to pull the trigger... You get to live another day because of it."

"I... I took someone's life, Revy."

She crushed her empty beer can in her hand, throwing the crumpled mess against the wall. "Don't give me that shit." She opened up her third can. "He was going to kill you, Rock. Kill. You were going to be pushing fucking daisies. Cold and dead. If I found your body..." The look in her eyes changed. "...If I found your body... I would've killed all of those motherfuckers without batting an eye. I would've painted the walls with their fucking blood."

Silence reigned as she downed the rest of the third beer and chugged the fourth. She stood as she finished the last beer, Rock grabbing her wrist and pleading with his eyes for her to stay.

"I was just going to get more pisswater, but I guess I can wait."

"Look under my bed."

"Eh?"

"Under my bed, there's a box. Get it."

Raising a brow, she did as she was told, emerging with the small box. "So? The fuck's in it?"

He plucked the lid off, revealing a bottle of 151.

"Fuck! You've been holding out on us, Rocky boy."

"I figured one of these days, one of us would need it. I just didn't think it would be opened for my sake..."

Revy opened the bottle and took a swig. "Whoo! That hits the fuckin' spot!"

Rock followed suit, grimacing at the liquid courage that passed down his throat. Pausing before passing it back to Revy, he took another few gulps.

"Easy there, Rocky boy. Save some for me."

Rock shook the bottle, taking the last bit of the liquid into his mouth. Peering into the bottle and sighing, he threw it behind him. "Revy... we're out of booze..."

"Fuuuck..."

He stood, beginning to walk to the door. "I'm gonna go and get some more beer..." He appeared back in the doorway a few seconds later. "Better idea. We just got back in port. Yellow Flag?"

"Sounds fuckin' good to me, Rocky."

Revy groaned as sunlight assaulted her eyes, turning her head away from the searing rays. Comfortable once again, she noticed that it wasn't her pillow under her head. It was hard, and moving up and down as if... breathing. Reaching a hand up, she felt an arm. Moving her other hand, she felt some sort of fabric. Pants, maybe? Finally deciding to open her eyes, she noticed a belt buckle in front of her nose. Realization hit her.

Her pillow was someone's abdomen.

She slowly rolled, turning her head to see who her human pillow was. Slowly rising to a sitting position, she quickly stifled her laughter as she noticed how her "pillow" was laying. Shoeless feet dangling off of her bed, tie wrapped around his head, hair in all different directions, and his shirt long gone, Rokuro Okajima looked like the epitome of a drunken mess. Eyeing him up and down again, she was surprised the pencil pusher actually had some definition. She quirked her brow, maybe she'll give him some pointers on working out.

He groaned and shifted, scratching his stomach. Slowly sitting up, he opened his eyes. After yawning and stretching his arms, he noticed how cold his chest was. Eyes widening in surprise at his naked torso, he began scanning for his shirt, his eyes landing on the woman sitting next to him. "R... Revy?"

Realization hit him like cold water. "Revy!?"

She stuck her pinky in her ear, "Easy, Rock. Killer fuckin' hangover."

He glanced over her, seeing that her hair was down, and her cutlasses were hanging up on the wall behind her. "Did...?"

"No. I don't think we did anything. You still have your pants on, lover boy. Plus it doesn't smell like sex in here... Just booze."

He sighed in relief. "That's... good."

Revy grinned inwardly. She was going to take this opportunity to mess with him. "What? You saying I'm not hot enough to hit?"

"N-No! I-I mean, uh, you're uh, an attractive woman and all, but..."

She looked menacing. "But?"

Rock's eyes widened in terror, "B-But I-I wouldn't want to do something as low as drunken one night stand with someone I care about!"

Her eyes widened. She wanted to mess with him, sure, but not make him piss his pants and produce a confession. Snapping her eyes back to normal, she spoke. "Listen, Rock. I'm not like all of those other girls. Drunken sex isn't something new to me." She paused, choosing her next wording accordingly, "I was never one for relationships, anyways."

The businessman got the feeling that he stepped into territory that he shouldn't have. He bowed in apology. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. You already know I'm fucked up."

"Revy..."

She reached for a cigarette from a pack on her nightstand, passing one to Rock. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll meet a man who's a total badass, great in the sack, and not a lame ass pencil pusher."

"Pencil... Pusher?"

Pulling out her lighter, she lit her cig, tossing it to Rock. "Stop looking at me like a dumbass. I'll turn you into a man of Roanapour in time, Rocky Boy."

He smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the first hit of nicotine of the day. "_Heh. She may not have said it outright, but she just told me she cares about me..._" He close his eyes, enjoying the nicotine hitting his system as well. "I may help, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Rock, stop being such a pussy! You can't do more push-ups with me sitting here?! And you call yourself a man?"

Rock groaned at the weight sitting nonchalantly on his back. "I'm used to batting cages, Revy, not a Drill Sargent sitting on me."

"Suck it up, pansy." She noticed an unopened can of beer sitting on her bed. Grabbing it, she held it in front of Rock's face and shook it. "I'll give you a reward if you do 10 more. C'mon Rocky boy, give me some muscle."

Rock sighed, staring at his half-gone 'reward'. Drill Sargent Revy had been working him like a dog for the past two months. Between the shooting range, and her workouts, he could feel himself walking further into the darkness of Roanapour. Sure, he can fire a weapon better, but did he really want to be that easy to kill someone? He glanced at the woman beside him, idly staring at the wall, puffing her freshly lit cigarette.

"Say... Revy?"

He took the following grunt as acknowledgment and continued his question.

"Why me?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Silence filled the room as she sucked more nicotine into her system. "Why? How the fuck should I know?"

"How can you not know?"

"Listen Rock, I don't know why the fuck you do what you do, so how the fuck am I supposed to know what I do?"

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a crazy bitch." He seen her brow twitch and her teeth clench as she turned towards him. "And I was right."

"Listen, you sack of shi-"

"But," He calmly interrupted her, lighting his own cigarette and passing her a replacement for the one she just crushed out of anger. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Revy lit her new cigarette, blowing out a cloud of fresh smoke. "Did I work you too hard? You get a brain injury, dipshit?"

The man grinned. "I hope not."

"Dumbass."

Silence took over the room for a while, before the woman spoke up. "I... I'm not good with all of this 'sharing' shit, but when I first met you... I thought you were a fucking idiot."

Rock choked on his beer.

"I still think you're a fucking idiot, but..."

"But what?"

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"Forget it? Right when hot-headed, Two Hands was about to say something meaningful? Fuck no."

"Who the fuck said it was going to be meaningful?"

"Only one way to find out. Say it."

"Fuck you."

"You scared, Two Hands?"

"When the fuck did you grow a pair of balls? You enjoy pissing me off? Don't press your fucking luck."

"What, you going to shoot me?"

"Don't do it."

"Just answer."

She wished he had a shirt on, so she could grab the collar and slam him into the wall. Her teeth set. "Rock. You're pushing it."

He sighed. "I'm just trying to make it easier on you."

"Make what easier?"

"For you to at least say something to me, that doesn't involve putting me down. To be nice for once."

"Be nice for once? Are you fucking kidding me? I could've blown your fucking brains out the first day we met, but I didn't! I almost shot you the first time you pressed me, now you're doing it again? You have a fucking death wish?"

"You're not going to shoot me."

"What the fuck makes you think that?!"

"Because you care."

"Like fucking hell I do!"

"Really? Then get your cutlass and point it at me."

She wheeled around, grabbing the belt off of the table and swiftly obeyed his order, pulling the hammer back and cocking the gun. "You wanna keep pushing me?"

He stared her hard in the eyes. "Do it."

Her finger twitched by the trigger. "Any last requests or words?"

"Last words, huh? I guess they would be the ones I want to hear from you."

Her grip tightened on the handle. "Stop fucking toying with me."

"I'm not. You're the only one holding yourself back. I just want to hear what you really have to say."

She chuckled darkly. "No, you don't. My mind's a dangerous place, Rocky boy."

"Try me."

She swallowed hard. No one has ever stared down her barrel and continued to push like the man in front of her. "Are you fucking mental?"

He grabbed the barrel of the gun, slowly angling it away from his head. "It's not like you to hesitate, Two Hands."

Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she pulled the other cutlass, pressing the tip into his forehead. "What if I just want to enjoy my kill? Have you ever thought of that?"

Rock sighed, leveling his eyes with hers, "Why the hell can't you just talk to me? You always point your guns if I press too hard." He paused, his eyes hardening. "I'm sick of it."

He grabbed the barrel of the other gun, pushing until it joined the other one on the ground next to him. Before she realized what was happening, he had already tackled her, sitting on her hips and pinning her. "I'm not letting you go, until you talk to me."

She hissed at him. "I hope you're fucking comfortable then, asshole. You're gonna be here a while."

"Can't you stop being like this for ten seconds?! I'm trying to fucking help you here!"

"What?! You trying to play therapist here?! You have no fucking idea what I've gone through!"

"I'm trying to learn more about you, but you make it impossible!"

"Why the fuck would you want to know more about me?!"

"The same reason you're trying to help me!"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

He leaned closer to her. "Look me dead in the eye, and tell me you don't care about me in any way, shape, or form."

"Why the fuck would I need to state the obvious?"

Rock stood, angry at her dismissal of his statement. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

As he started to walk away, she bolted upright, grabbing his arm and flinging him back, watching as the backs of his legs hit her mattress. Losing his balance, he toppled over and landed on his back. In an instant she was on him, grinning inwardly at the sudden reversal of the situation. "You really want to know about me? Fine. When I was younger, I killed a piece of shit family member. After that, I was arrested, raped, and lived on the street. Happy now?"

Her seat tried to formulate a sentence. "Revy... I..."

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm fucking sick of that shit. I dealt with it, it's in the past."

Rock grabbed her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you-!"

He pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her back, giving her the tightest hug he could manage. "I'm sorry."

She tried wriggling out of his hold. "Rock-!"

He cut her off. "I'm sorry."

Her control was faltering, her arms losing the strength to fight back. "R-Rock-"

He said it again, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Giving up, she collapsed on top of him, melting into his arms. "Rock..."

He wrapped his arms around her head, placing a kiss on top. "I'm sorry, Revy."

She tried fighting the tears, but it was fruitless. The warm droplets fell onto his chest, and she let out a whimper before sobbing.

Watching her sleep, he placed another kiss on top of her head. He knew she was exhausted, but he was starting to lose feeling in his legs. Gently, he began stroking her hair and calling name.

Stirring, she groaned, once again feeling a familiar rising and falling of the pillow underneath her. "Rock..."

"I can't feel my legs, Revy."

She chuckled. "Sorry..."

Once situated, and feeling his feet again, Rock spoke. "Are you okay?"

She sneered. "I'll never be okay."

"Did you at least enjoy your nap?"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on bawling my fucking eyes out."

"I'm really happy, though."

"What? For seeing the big, badass Revy all weak and defenseless?"

"Why would you think that? I'm happy because you trusted me enough to tell me all of that, let alone cry in front of me."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Revy, I care about you too much to pull some bullshit stunt and hurt you. I... I'm in this for the long haul."

She started laughing.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Only you would sound like a little school girl while confessing."

"School girl?!"

She sighed, "At least be more of a man about it."

He started to get angry, "More of a man?!"

"Yeah. At least have the balls to do this."

Without missing a step, she grabbed his chin and pulled it down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dumbfounded for a second, he quickly shook his head and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back into him.

Their exchange took a bit longer this time, causing her to grin. "That's more like it, but, you need to get your shirt back on. Dutch and Benny will be here soon."

"At least they won't have to make two stops."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep this a secret."

"For all they know, you're still my Drill Sargent."

"Drill Sargent? You couldn't go with something like "personal trainer"?"

"You work me like a dog! How am I supposed to do that while you're sitting on me?!"

"Build up your stamina, and you wouldn't have this issue!"

The knock on the door broke the two out of their argument.

Dutch grinned as the door swung open, "If you two are done arguing about who's on top, we have some money to make."

Revy screamed as Benny doubled over with laughter, watching Dutch straightening his cracked glasses, he should have known better than to test her temper.


End file.
